<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How about you trust me for once? by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206578">How about you trust me for once?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Season 8, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is so hard, when you don't really know him at all!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How about you trust me for once?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some point in early season 8.</p><p>Just a little spolier for you this is a direct contrast piece with number 31 when the day comes! The similiarities and contrasts are intentional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She felt unsteady on her feet. As if the Earth was being shifted from under her. She wondered if the slight spinning feeling she was experiencing was in fact the Earth spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete had blindfolded her for a surprise. Literally, he had put a blindfold over her eyes. Her mind was going at 100 miles an hour trying to work out what it was he was doing, wondering where they were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been in the car for what could only be described as hours and she asked him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, come on, you can’t keep me like this.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it's exciting!” Pete exclaimed. “Don’t you think it’s exciting?” he asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exciting? Was that the feeling she had in her stomach? She could have sworn she felt nervous. “I don’t understand why I have to be blindfolded the whole time.” She protested. “Surely when we stop for food and to pee--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know lots of places we can stop which has no hint of where they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Okay’ she thought to herself, ‘that’s terrifying’. “You know I know which direction we’re heading in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t.” Pete argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went on the I25 North then went onto the 6th Avenue freeway, now that can take us in a couple of directions, but I think we’re heading through Utah, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprises are no fun with you.” Sam thought he sounded petulant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know you’re not religious so I’m guessing we’re not staying in Utah.” She continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, come on, this is a romantic fun getaway for us. How about you trust me for once?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled nervously and was grateful when nine hours later, he seemed satisfied of where they were and slowed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. Out you come!” he said, taking her by the hand. Sam’s ears pricked at a sound. “Is that -- a slot machine? Are we in Vegas?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on how could you have worked that out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s really quite simple, given the time and speed, and distance we were in the car --” She started as he removed the blindfold, he said, “Ta-dah!”. He smiled as she looked around nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Pete--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Paris!” He exclaimed. “Isn’t it great?” He continued without pausing. “We’re going to be staying right here. I thought since we couldn’t get to the real one, maybe this would do.” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still grimacing (not that he noticed) as he continued. “There’s a pool and an all you can eat buffet. What am I saying? That's Vegas for you!” he smiled. “What do you think, huh? Some time by the pool, topping up on that tan, me watching you in your bikini--” he said, taking her in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” she exclaimed, with false cheer. “Just wow!” she added, unsure of what she should say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it's going to be great!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked up at the hotel and took a deep breath in. “Oh Boy!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>